Lost Love Now Found
by Savanvan
Summary: Nate and Alex were best friends growing up. But what will happen when they both start carriers but at different times. A/n: They aren't wizards anymore. And i changed the name.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends

**I do NOT own anything except the plot. **

_Chapter 1: Meeting New Friends_

Alex Russo was twelve when she first fell in love with Nate Gray. Alex and Nate were inseparable as little kids. They first met on a play ground in New York City. Alex was playing around with Harper and Justin when she met Nate. Nate was walking around the park being bored when he was six with Jason who was eight and Shane who was seven right behind him. While Alex being five was running around with Harper who was also five and her older brother Justin, being a responsible older brother by keeping an eye on his little sister, was eight. Alex and Nate met when they both got away from Justin, Jason, Shane and Harper. **(a/n: They weren't together just well you get the picture.)** Nate ran into Alex while Alex was running around and Nate knocked her down.

"I'm so sorry are you okay?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I fall alot just ask my older brother Justin," Alex said getting up.

"Well I'm happy you're okay." Nate said smiling at her.

"Well I have to go. My best friend and my brother are waiting for me. Bye." Alex said running off to find Justin and Harper.

About ten seconds Shane and Jason came running up to Nate to see if he was okay because they saw what happened while looking for him.

"Nate are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Jason. All I did was fall its not that big of a deal." Nate said walking over to his older brothers.

"Okay good. Mom would have killed us if you would have got hurt," Shane said starting to walk back to where they were before.

"Its nice to know I'm loved by my older brother." Nate said sarcastially. **(a/n: Aww. He was sarcastic at six years old.) **"Lets get back to mom she must be worried. Since Shane is out here and all." Nate said laughing.

All Shane did was glared at him and walked off with Jason. **(a/n: Wow Shane needed Camp Rock when he was seven.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile with Alex, she was walking over to her om who was talking to another woman.

"Mommy!" Alex yelled as she ran over to her mom with Harper and Justin right behind her.

"Yes, sweetie." Alex's mom, Theresa Russo said while Alex was running over to her.

"When are we going home to see Daddy and Max?" Alex asked said looking up at her mom. **(a/n: Remember she is only five years old.)**

"As soon as I am finished talking to Mrs. Gray," her mom said. Then she continued where she left off in her conversation with Mrs. Gray.

"You have such an adorable daughter. I wish I had a daughter but instead I have three boys," Mrs Gray said as Nate, Shane and Jason came running up to there mom.

"Mommy can we go home now?" Shane whined. "I really wanna go home." He said pouting as him, Nate and Jason got to their mother.

"In a minute honey. I'm talking to Mrs. Russo." Mrs Gray said. "Why don't you and your brothers go play with Mrs. Russo's children?"

"Okay mommy," Shane sighed. As he followed Nate and Jason over to Alex, Justin and Harper.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey Alex. Look at those boys running over to us." Harper said sitting in a sand box in the park.

Alex looked at the three boys and recognised Nate instantly. She could tell it was him by his curly hair.

"Hey. I met the one with curly hair when i ran away from you and Justin. I ran into him and we both fell down." Alex said looking at Nate.

"Wow thats cool." Harper said. Watching them run and then out of the blue Shane fell in a hole and everyone laughed.

"HEY! ITS NOT FUNNY!" Shane said getting up.

"I'm sorry bro, but it is." Jason said.

When they finally got over to where Alex, Harper and Justin were Jason went straight to Justin and started talking to them, because they were both the same age.

"Hey! We're the Gray Brothers. I'm Jason." He told Justin, Harper, and Alex. "The guy that fell is Shane." Jason said almost laughing while pointing to Shane who was glaring at Jason.** (a/n: He needed Camp Rock really badly.) **"And this is my little brother Nate." He said to Nate who was staring at Alex.

"Hey. I'm Justin Russo. This is my little sister Alex." He said pointing to Alex who was staring back at Nate. "And Alex's friend Harper." pointing to Harper who was trying to make a skirt out of grass.

"Thats cool." Jason said walking over to the swings with Justin to get to know him Shane just sat around waiting for them to go home, and Harper was trying to get him to help her make a grass skirt. While Nate and Alex were becoming best friends.

After about thirty minutes there moms came and took them home. But they promised they would let them play together soon. And they did. They went to school together and with Harper they were the best of friends. They went through Elementary School together even though Nate was a year older than her, he they still hung out together in recess.

Alex was there with Nate when he was diagnosed with diabeties. And he was there for her when her parents got a divorse.

They fell in love. But one day Nate had some big news for Alex.

**What's the big news? Find out in Chapter 2 of Lost and Found Love.**

**Sorry about not posting a Chapter of Welcome to West Hollywood High. I kinda have writers block with that story. If you have any ideas i will take them.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT.**

_Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye_

Nate got up the day before everything was gonna change. He went down for breakfast and saw Jason talking to Justin.

"Jason, why did you want me over here at nine o'clock in the morning on Saturday? Alex isn't even up yet! I don't think my parents are even up." Justin said half-asleep.

"Well…" Jason said before Nate ran into and interrupted him.

"Whatever Jason tells you, you can't tell Alex. I'm trying to find the perfect way to tell her." Nate said walking off into the kitchen.

When he got into the kitchen he saw Shane happy dancing.

"Why so happy bro?" Nate asked pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"We're finally leaving! I'm finally getting away from the Gigi girl. She won't leave me alone." Shane said still dancing around.

"Yeah Gigi is really annoying." Nate said taking a drink of orange juice.

"Won't you be missing little miss perfect on waverly place, Alex?" Shane said before moving out of the way of Nate's orange juice. He planned this all so Nate would spit out his drink.

"Shut the hell up! Justin is in the other room. I don't want Alex knowing that I like her." Nate whisper-yelled.

"Whatever bro." Shane said running up the stairs to his room.

_Oh my god. I hate my brother so much._ Nate though as he drank the rest of his orange juice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile Alex was still asleep in her room, when Harper started knocking on her door.

"Alex?" Harper said knocking on her door. "Alex? Are you awake? Alex? Alex?"

This continued for about twenty minutes. Justin came home in this time and told Harper to shut up. She didn't. Max woke up and just looked at her like she was crazy. She ignored it she gets those looks every day at school. Till finally Alex woke up and told her to shut up and then she finally shut up.

"Why are you here at noon on Saturday you know this is my sleep till three day?" Alex asked kinda annoyed.

"Oh I was going to show you my hat made out of tissues." Harper said excitedly.

"Oh god." Alex said grabbing stuff from her room and running to the bath room getting away from Harper. "Go tell my mom about this one she will love it about as much as the grass skirt you made when we were five."

"Ok Alex." Harper said running down to the sub station to tell Alex's mom about her hat.

After Harper left Alex took a thirty minute shower to relax and to make sure that Harper left. When she got out of the shower she got a text from Nate. (Alex is regular, Nate is bold)

**Hey Alex.**

Hey Nate. Whats up?

**Do you wanna hang out today at like 1?**

Sure. That would be awesome. Meet me at the sub station.

**Okay. I'll see you in about a half hour.**

Bye Nate.

**Bye Alex.**

They stopped texting and Alex got ready. She put on a pair of ripped jeans, a red cami and a black shirt. Then looked at herself in the mirror, and thought it was good enough for hanging out with Nate. Then she put on some eyeliner and other make up. **(a/n: I don't wear make-up so yeah can't say anything but eyeliner cause yeah it all breakout my skin except eyeliner.)** Then she walked out of her room and walked down to sub station where she saw Nate looking bored as Harper was telling him about the hat made out of tissues.

"Wow Harper you should go show this to Shane." Nate said. "He loved the grass skirt you tried to make him make with you."

"Oh, where is he?" Harper asked.

"I don't know walk around the city and try to find him or better go home and call him and ask him where he is." Nate said trying to get her to leave cause he knew Alex was going to be down her any second.

"Ok i will." Harper said running off to her house.

Then Alex walked over after she knew Harper was gone.

"Nice way of getting away from Harper I just ran into the bathroom and made her come down here." Alex said while sitting across from him in the booth.

"Wow so you are the one that made her come down here." Nate said laughing.

"Yeah so why did you want to hang out today." Alex asked.

"Because I'm leaving in about three hours." Nate mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Alex asked not understanding what he said.

"I said I wanted to take you to the park." Nate said as he got up and started walking over to the door. _Wow that was close._ Nate thought.

"Okay lets go." Alex said walking out the door with him.

As they were walking Alex asked "Why did you want to go to the park today? We could do this any day?

"Well I kinda have some big news for you?"

"Okay, what kind of news?" Alex asked.

"Well..." Nate said. "I don't really know how to tell you this."

"Just spit it out Nate." Alex said.

"Well... In one word, Goodbye." Nate said looking down.

"What?" Alex said tearing up.

"Goodbye." Nate said not looking at her cause knew she would be crying.

"Why? Why would you leave?" Alex asked crying.

"Shane, Jason and I are starting Connect 3. Our band so we are moving to California." Nate said still looking down.

"P-P-Please don't." Alex said crying. "Y-y-your my best friend."

"I know Alex but this is a great chance for my brother and me." Nate said hugging Alex.

"I-I-I don't want you to go." Alex said crying on Nate.

"I know Alex but I have to." Nate said hugging her tighter.

"When do you leave?" Alex asked.

"In about two hours." Nate said letting go of Alex.

"Oh, I'll miss you." Alex said running off.

"Alex wait!" Nate yelled.

"No!" Alex yelled slowing down.

"Alex please wait!" Nate yelled.

"Why should I?" Alex yelled crying even harder.

"Cause I love you and I don't want to leave you." Nate said.

"What?" Alex said through her tears.

"I love you." Nate said kissing her.

"I love you too. But your leaving in two hours." Alex said still crying.

"I know and i have wanted to tell you that for like a year." Nate said.

"I may love you but your leaving me so goodbye. Forever." Alex said running home crying. Leaving Nate standing there heartbroken.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys. I know i haven't updated in forever but its mostly because exams, life, my brother-in-law is going to iraq, writers block, and absolutly no idea what to write about. So if you have any ideas at all for my storys that would really help.

I also have an idea for a short story that i thought of one day while listening to music. I might post it later but thats just because i already have it all wrote out in a note book where everything else is. I may i'm not sure.

So all you Welcome to West Hollywood High fans if you have any ideas for it. Message me. Cause i have extreme writers block on that one.

And all you Lost Love Now Found i may update it with-in the next few days. I depends if the internet goes down and if i have school cause all last week it was closed but we had no internet for a while.

So thank you all for reading my storys and feel free to message me cause i would love to talk to you all.


	4. Authors Note 2

Hey Guys. It another authors note yeh.

Sorry about so many of these but i kinda have to, to let you know whats going on. I still have writers block for a couple of my storys. Okay so its just Welcome to West Hollywood High but i will try to get on that soon. I am mostly working on Thinking of You. I got a really good idea about Lost Love Now found from Fairy and am taking into concideration.

I love you guys and am trying my hardest to get you chapters out.


	5. Chapter 3

OMG i finally got over that HUGE writers block for this story I mean its been about a month or two since i even wrote a new chapter for this story. But i'm finally able to write a new chapter. enjoy and you might have to read the other chapters again to know what happened. I don't own anything.  


* * *

Chapter 3:

It has been about two years since Nate, Shane and Jason had moved to California. And ever since then Alex had been depressed and would barely leave her room. So since her mom couldn't take having her daughter like this and knew that being around all the stuff that reminded her of Nate was making her like this so she called Alex's father who was living in California.

"Jerry. Its Theresa. I need you to convince Alex to come live with you in California. It would really get her mind off some things that happened here." Mrs. Russo said over the phone to her ex-husband.

"Sure. I'll see if I can. She might not want to leave Harper and Nate though." Mr. Russo said kinda oblivious to that Nate was the whole reason that Alex was like this.

"Um, Jerry. Nate is now famous. Haven't you ever heard of Connect 3? That's Nate, Shane and Jason." Mrs. Russo told her ex-husband.

"Oh, well then she would probably come then. Just tell her to call me and I'll talk to her." Mr. Russo said.

"Okay I will. If Alex does agree I'll send her on a plane. You'll have to pick her up at the airport and all so we will figure out all the detail later." Mrs. Russo said. "I will talk to you later if Alex agrees to come and live with you. Bye." She said hanging up.

XxXxX

Mrs. Russo knocked on her daughters bedroom door before opening it up and seeing her daughter on her bed listening to a Connect 3 CD and staring at her Connect 3 post . _I should have never bought her that poster or CD._ Mrs. Russo thought to herself. "Alex, honey. Your father wants you to call him and talk to him."

"Okay, Mom. I will." Alex said as her mother left the room. Alex grabbed the phone and dialed her fathers number.

"Hello?" Mr. Russo said after the phone rang about two or three times.

"Hey daddy. Mommy told me that you wanted me to call you." Alex told her father.

"Oh, yeah. I want you to come and live with me for a while. You know get away from New York for a while. Meet new people." Mr. Russo told his daughter not giving away his ex-wife's plans.

"Oh, that would be so cool. I haven't got to see you in a long time. I'll go ask mommy and then I will get her to call you with all the details." Alex said kinda excited that she would be getting away for a while and excited that she could get to see him father.

"Okay sweetie. I love you and will see you soon." Mr. Russo said.

"Okay Daddy. I love you too. Bye." Alex said hanging up.

Alex ran down to the sub station where he mother was serving customers with her brothers.

"Mom. Dad wants me to come and live with him in California. Can I? Please can I?" Alex said practally starting to beg.

"Sure, honey. I will call your father and arrange everything with him tonight or tomorrow." Mrs. Russo said to her daughter. "Now go pack up some of your stuff. I'll try to arrange a flight for in about two or three days. Okay honey."

"Okay, I'll go back most of my stuff and only leave out the stuff I will need for the next day or two and Thank you mommy." Alex said giving her mom a great big hug.

"You're welcome. Now go upstairs and start packing and do not play your Connect 3 CD or your poster." Mrs. Russo said

"Okay, I won't." Alex said running up the stairs that go to their house.

XxXxXxX

A few days later, the plane Alex was on landed in LAX. Alex was all alone so she was kinda nervous. She saw her father about two minutes after getting off the plane. She ran over to him and hugged him. She hadn't seen him for about five years now.

"Alex! Oh, my little princess has grown up!" Alex's father said still hugging her.

"Dad, I'm 15, the last time you saw me was when I was 11. Yeah, I've grown up." Alex said trying to get out of the hug but her dad was to strong. "Can you put me down daddy?"

"Oh sorry." her dad said letting her out of the hug. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, dad. So can we go get my luggage and go to your house?" Alex asked wanting to get out of the crowded airport.

"Sure. Lets go." her father said walking over to get her ten bags of luggage. "Alex. What all did you bring?"

"Well since I'm staying here for a while basically my whole room. Except Mom wouldn't let me bring my Connect 3 CD or my Connect 3 poster. She also has basically every picture of me when I was little at the house and wouldn't let me bring any of them. Its kinda weird but whatever. All my bags are the many clothes I have and then other things that I will need." Alex said trying to remember everything she packed.

"Okay. I hope we have enough space in the house for all of this." Alex's father said jokingly.

"Ha Ha. Your so funny dad." Alex said sarcastically.

"I know aren't I?" Alex's father said still joking.

"Lets just go home." Alex said walking towards the exit with three of her bags.

XxXxXxX

Alex and her father pulled up to a mansion in Beverly Hills. A really nice one. He pulled the car into the driveway which had three other cars.

"Dad, why do you have four cars?" Alex asked kinda wondering why he would need four cars when it was just him.

"Well when I heard that you were coming to live with me I went out and got you a car for when you turn 16." Alex father said getting out of the car and calling for his butler to come and get all of Alex's luggage.

You see, Alex's father is a really wealthy lawyer. He has a ton of money and can afford to have all of these thing.

"Dad, since when do you have a butler? And what is his name?" Alex asked wondering who the man that had all of her stuff was.

"He is Jonathan. I have had him working for me for about two years now. I also just hired a girl to work for you. Her name is Miranda. She is waiting inside to meet you." Her father said pointing to a girl about Alex's age that was standing in the doorway.

"Cool. I'm going to go talk to her. And dad you didn't need to hire someone for me. Most likely I will just hang out with her all day and she really won't do anything." Alex said walking up to the girl. "Hi, I'm Alex."

"Hey, I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you." Miranda said.

"You know that you don't really have to do anything for me, we can just hang out all day. So what celebs live around here?" Alex asked kinda curious about who her neighbors were.

"Well, Hannah Montana lives across the street, Brad Pitt lives beside her, to our left lives Aston Kucher, and to the right is where Connect 3 lives when they are not on tour." Miranda said pointing to all the houses.

Alex froze when Miranda said Connect 3. She was just a mere 30 feet away from Nate, Shane and Jason.

* * *

Please review. I would love to hear your comments on this story.


End file.
